Universe Falls: Through the World Breaker
by Bill Friday
Summary: Rory has no idea what happened. all he knows is that hes finding himself in a Jason Bourne style amnesia story line,the kicker is that he's from the future! all he knows is the bracelet on his wrist keeps , a kid named Nick had a capture bounty on his head from the same people out to kill him, and some other kid is stalking him, either to keep him safe, or leave him dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Shamble through Sanctuary**

There was nothing he could recollect when he barely managed to start shambling his way through the alleyway he saw he was stuck in, or at least he would be if there were any bars to keep him in there, but by luck there weren't so he was spared from imprisonment, but not the unwelcome feeling of vomiting up his guts that didn't even have much come out. Dammit he probably hadn't eaten in days by the looks of the bile on the ground before him, and he probably wouldn't have noticed he was out on the sidewalk outside the alley had he not run out of brick wall to support himself. So far so good at least. He took a few minute to be able to pull himself together before he clear images, and began to feel rain drops hitting him that had the benefit of jolting him from his semi warped state, but it also began to freeze him down to the bone so he needed to find himself a way indoors before he went hypothermic.

After what he thought was an hour he could finally process his thoughts without any cloudy annoyance, and he could walk around now with all his senses alert, and decided to inspect to get an idea of where the fuck he ended up at, and from what he gathered he could assume he was somewhere in Louisiana, some sign reading afterwards showed he was in new Orleans, so by now he has an idea of where in the world he was. Now the second thing to come to mind was: what the happened? Really he couldn't remember anything from when he was trying to find himself out of that alley, and he had no idea where to start to think back on. Actually he did have something, and he already began to pull it off once the thought had come to him. First thing he noticed that he was wearing a harness that he held out in front of him, and inspected it. All he saw that were clipped in were what looked like handles that went on guns and swords, but there weren't any real guns or swords, and the harness itself looked worn in, like it's been in use for a while, but the more he looked at it the more his mind began to make educated guesses, and began coming to conclusions.

_Okay, so this is some sci-fi style harness or at least the weapons are since all I can see are their handles, so either they're stored in some hyperspace, or they fold in for storage. Either way this could really help with trying to be inconspicuous. _He figured he could see what weapons he had later, when it came to using them, but a better idea would be to look at them right now. Then again if they were his then he probably wouldn't need to know what they are since muscle memory would take care of the combat. He set his harness back on and got up, checking his pants and jacket for anything else he might have. He managed to pull out a half-eaten snickers, a money clip with what he could assume was a crap ton of American dollars, a coin that's heavier than any coin should have the right to be, and finally a phone. _Perfect! Maybe I can figure stuff about myself now!_

After five minutes of looking through the phone that looked as much as a piece of sci-fi tech as his harness, he began walking through the rain, his fedora keeping the rain out from his eyes. _Okay so my name is Rory Gray, my nationality is Hispanic, my hair is black, strait, jaw length and with a dark blue streak that runs through it. I'm apparently a licensed bounty hunter from the year 2071 I'm 17 my bounty hunting class is assassin, and the place I'm at is nowhere near that time frame. God am I lucky. _What has this bizarre world thrown him into?

For now he'd just bite the bullet, since he really needed to get out of this rain. After shambling some more he found a convenient bar, where the sign read "sanctuary." Damn if circumstances couldn't be more on the nose. He quickly made his way to the front saloon double doors, setting aside the image of John Wayne as he walked up to a burly, muscled bouncer with blond hair standing at the door. "It's just me." Rory said to him, and the guy pulled a walkie talkie and spoke into it, but Rory didn't waste any time getting in the place, and soon seated himself, all too grateful of finally being able to warm up in there.

"Excuse me." Rory found that he was abruptly awakened by a young woman's voice, and also found himself looking at said woman. "Do you need service?" Aimee Peltier, as it read on her name tag, asked.

"Yeah, I'd like something." He said trying to hold his shivering down despite the pleasant heat of the bar.

"Okay then what would it be?"

"Something warm, no actually something hot. The rain really caught me off guard outside."

"Yeah." She gave him a look that made him feel like he was being inspected under a microscope, no doubt she heard about him from the bouncer outside.

_Don't worry, once I get heated up and sorted out I'm gonna be out of here and try to figure out why I'm suddenly Jason Bourne. _Rory decided to take time and calm himself down, since letting his brain get wracked over won't help. Although he was beginning to question all the names he managed to list off as movie icons if his memory was high and dry.

"You alright?" Rory jumped a bit when he was pulled from his thoughts for the second time. Seems like letting his mind wander will get him killed eventually.

"Yes ma'am I'm alright.' He replied to the woman, who didn't seem taller than he was, and had long blond hair.

"Well okay, because I heard you were soaking wet when you came, and that you were also alone."

"look Ma'am I'm alright, honestly." After some more banter, Cherise walked away, letting Rory to calm down, and drink the coffee she had finally managed to serve him. "Dammit all, why does everything need to be a big waste like this?"

He drank from his mug, not giving a damn if the coffee was still black as the devil. He assumed he spent an hour, dozing off, no falling asleep, but his head was still nodding from time to time, with people still pouring in to sanctuary, and earlier some kid had run from the place like a bat out of hell and came back inside around forty-five minutes later

_Dammit all why can't I figure something out to ponder on?! _His inner monologue finally exploded out. It really was baffling; he was going through all the motions of some amnesiac story line, but without the real sense of pressured fear of not knowing who he was, or what he was doing here, hell he was from the fucking future, and judging from the calendar he really was in the past! The nineteen nineties to be more specific! So now he was also stuck in the cultural influence dead zone of the united states. God it seemed like shit was only just piling on.

"Hey, what rat crawled up on your head and died?!" his eyes suddenly went wide when he heard that insult having been thrown, and looked to where he heard it, and saw a group sitting at a booth, the leader of which was taunting some poor kid who couldn't look older than nineteen, and the dreadlocks he had was probably what brought on the dead rat insult. Admittedly though that mop did look like it'd be asking for some insults getting hurled at it. Nonetheless the jackass and his amazing jerks seemed to be putting the last nail in his already developing headache, and probably even further on in the future, Rory wouldn't be too sure why he walked up to the guy, even if he looked bigger than him, and some kid was already giving him a piece of his mind; not like he was a good Samaritan to start, he was a bounty hunter who were usually the skin for grafting an anti-hero persona, and he didn't have any doubt he was most likely one of those. But his inner rambling coupled with the guys out of nowhere need to bully a kid around looked like a decent enough place to take his sudden frustration out on. Plus the guy was built like a linebacker so he won't feel too bad about giving him a few well-placed punches.

"You're like a Chihuahua who thinks he's a Doberman." The man called Ted said to the kid.

"Only thing worse is if said Chihuahua has rabies and aims for your baby makers." Rory bluntly announced in a clam, yet still brutal tone. That definitely got the guys attention as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"So then you want to defend the freak right there too?"

"Well I guess so, but then again I have a headache that is threatening to split my head apart, and a jackass who gets a kick out of throwing insults definitely doesn't help." There was a long pause when Rory had said his piece.

"You know I was going to kick that first kid's face in, but I think you might be a better punching bag."

"Of course a muscle headed douche would mistake someone smaller than him as gym equipment since it seems to be the only thing that wont judge them for being barely above pedophiles on the social acceptance scale." Ted suddenly made a right jab, the long winded insult clearly having gotten to him. But the man didn't make contact, instead Rory blocked his punch, swatting it out from his direction so ted's own momentum forced him to stumble forward, and Rory being able to give a left hook to his jaw.

"You jerk!"

"Hey, I only said words, you're the one who tried to punch me."

"You'd better shut your dammed mouth." Ted then tried to make a right hook, only for Rory to duck under head, moving himself behind ted with their backs to each other, and Rory elbowed the man in the kidneys, followed by a low sweep kick, and knocking the guy down to the floor, where he gave his finishing move by karate chopping him in the face, and this left him squirming in the ground holding his face in sheer pain.

"Oh god my face! My nose! You broke it, I think you broke it!"

"On the plus side I let out a lot of my aggression out by now." Rory grinned, feeling utterly good about giving one hell of a beat down to an over muscled jackass.

"Hey, what happened here?!" Rory found his cue for hauling ass from there least he ends up in a detention cell for a bar brawl. Funny enough he seemed to remember always wanting to be in one. Though the thought couldn't have come at a worse time when the ground decided to come up to meet him, his face making contact with the hard wood floor, and a pain wracking all over his body while he began to shiver and twitch, and found that he was utterly incapacitated.

_This is too extreme for starting a brawl! _But when the thought ran through, he realized that security weren't the people that were holding him down. _Guess the plot thickens now._


	2. The Wrong Plot Turn

**okay so some context is needed. first, I apologize for not saying anything the last chapter, I seriously rushed it in order to solidify this idea and not forget about it. second, to those of you that are reading the Chronicles of Nick series, this is being used as a jumping off point for the current inserted characters, and the story will deviate incredibly from the canon. third: the reason this took me a while to publish is that i wrote myself into a corner with this set up as the direction i wanted the story to go in was not going to work so i had to drastically alter how this story would play out.**

**and for those of you that follow me here, and that aren't familiar with this book series, i suggest you go out and read it, its actually good, even if I've recently found i cant take it seriously anymore. anyway, nuff said and here is chapter two.**

* * *

><p>The Wrong Plot Turn<p>

Never before had Nick seen something this incredible happen so damn fast right in front of him. While Kyrian had been amazing, and bad ass taking out Alan and the other guys the day they first met, and the same day his demon powers had begun to manifest themselves, all he could say that this kid that couldn't be any older than himself that was standing tall against a guy that can topple a tree over with his bare hands. Of course a part of him wanted him to try and talk the guy out of even throwing a single punch at him, though earlier he had every intent of fighting him anyway, but he'd end up doing it anyway. Of course he wasn't able to get one word out because the other guy could spit out snarky one liner insults like he was a Gatling gun, and using a metaphor like that when the insult were being lobbed at a hulking caricature of masculine strength and stupidity. Yeah, fists were flying, and a minute later Ted was writhing on the ground holding his possibly shattered nose. Now half the restaurant was looking in ted and the kid's direction, only because the other half of the place was too far to see what had happened, Nekoda who had gotten out of the booth to take a closer look at the beat down looked beyond astonished, like a sight like this wasn't common even for her considering the weird things they've gone up against over the last two years.

"hey, what the hell is going on here?!" nick turned on a dime when he heard Remi, Dev, or one of the same looking quadruplets already walking up to the scene.

"That kid beat our friend senseless!" one of ted's cronies shouted as he tried helping the guy up on his feet, and presumably on his way to a hospital.

"Nick, what is going on here!?" Nick went stiff when he heard his mother shouting out for him, and he hopes beyond hopes she won't rail him for something he didn't do, which for once was the case.

"Look I didn't do anything this time Mom!" he began to plead, when someone began to shout.

"Hey somebody shot the kid!" not long after, Nicholas had turned around, thinking who it was that just shouted, only to come smack with a baton.

"Dammit it all." Rory groaned himself awake after the shockwave he took to his crotch which he's only now realizing from the pain coming from his boys. "Who hits a guy in the dick?" he fell over to the side as he tried moving his hands, but found them bounded and unable to move them at all. "Great, I can't even hold them." He whimpered for a few seconds more before his eyes had opened, and in the dim light that could be seen from his cell, the cell looking more like a pantry with a window, and he saw a figure standing in the corner, barely a silhouette, but he could notice the expression in its eyes as clear as day. "Oh god…"

Outside Sanctuary, a duo was standing on the rooftops, tired and exhausted, the young man wearing a brown trench coat, short and oddly white hair with some chin stubble, the girl a red head, with her hair reaching her mid back with a red jacket, and a harness holding a chainsaw with a handle like it was a sword on her back.

"We lost him." The young man said in a half dead tone.

"No shit!" the girl responded.

"Dragon, please it's not the time to act like this."

"Why not Sivo!? Rory is gone, and for some reason we can't track him, and the bar brawl that we went through did nothing to help!"

"and sitting here arguing between ourselves won't make a difference!" the girl glared before starting up her chainsword and rant the thing through the roof, and leaving it embedded there to the horror of the people who might have been under them, "dammit, could you not do anything that could get us arrested in this world?!"

"Oh fuck you!" she stormed to a corner of the rooftop before sitting herself down. "The fuck are we even doing here?" Both began to ponder everything that had gone on up until that point.

"Seems like a classic case of us becoming the heroes from another world." Sivo began to say.

"Then why couldn't they just ask us?"

"Probably since they don't want us turning down their please I can assume."

"We didn't even get to meet them, all they did was sticking us in this damn place!" she shouted. "Fuck it; we didn't even have a chance to get to know one another, or what the hell we're supposed to do." It was then that a figure was heard stirring itself from its sleep and the two quickly turned their heads.

"Oh, yeah." Sivo said when he noticed the tall kid with the brown hair, and god awful Hawaiian shirt. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about him." The kid, being Nick, who was kept from having his ass hand to him when Rory came and TKO'd the muscle headed guy back at sanctuary, had been at the center of the bar brawl that came from the after math of ted getting his face punched in, but thing was that nick wasn't hit with a stray punch by some drunk. In fact the brawl didn't seem to have a reason for having been started up, other than they seemed to try and come in on Rory after whipping out his skills. Nick though he didn't seem like he'd want to keep fighting after he dodged his bullet, was immediately knocked out with a baton, and was almost carried away, had it not been for Dragon coming in and tearing all the goons apart, even if the reason she did it was to tear some guys a new ass hole, but in the process of taking nick away, they lost the third one of their group, who had disappeared barely three minutes after all of them had managed to appear on this crazy world.

"What should we do about him?" She asked with no concern in her voice.

"We take him back home, simple as that."

"Somehow I feel like you're lying there.

"I guess you're right." He added a smug grin to that. "One of us sticks close to him and make sure he doesn't end up in some cell or anything like it."

"You'd better do it since I'm not a baby sitter."

"normally I would gladly like to meddle at a time like this Dragon, but as it stands we have someone missing from our trio and I'm afraid I'm the one best qualified for acting the bloodhound." Sivo's grin suddenly grew all the wider as he stood up.

"Oh like hell I'm gonna be stalking some kid!" but by the young man had jumped from the roof top, and was nowhere to be seen. "God dammit!"

"Hello!? Help! There's a creep in my cell and I'd rather not be dead here when you find me!" Rory shouted from the top his lungs, the hoarse voice being a very reasonable alternative to lying dead on the ground by the creepy figure that's standing off to the side. "Oh c'mon! Don't you think I deserve a fair trial?! That can't happen unless I'm alive!"

"They can't hear you." The figure said.

"Oh wow, the biggest cliché in the book, and I'm in the middle of it, fucking perfect!"

"Just shut up, I'm not going to do anything to you.'

"Help, help! This guy's gonna do something to me-!" a solid kick to his middle silenced him.

"Listen kid I only came here to make sure of something."

"And is that I'm probably going to face a court of some kind?" the figure said nothing.

"I'm afraid so." Now Rory was the one that was silent. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah actually. Number one, when someone comes into a person's cell, it's usually to bust them out in return for doing a job. Two… well two I can't quite place yet, but it has to do with your voice." If the lights were any brighter, then the sudden stiffness the figure took on would be more noticeable.

"Well then, I guess it's a reason I need to say sorry." That last word came crashing into him like a train that was holding massive quantities of marble, and had gone off the rails.

"Wait… that means…"

"I have job I had set out." He said as he began to walk away towards the small stream of light from the window at the top that was giving in moonlight. "And while I made the job myself, it will free all the worlds from their chains to the fates." And it was a split second when he disappeared, but Rory's fear had him focused on the figure when he stepped in the direction of the window, and his fears had been clarified.

"That guy… what the hell has he been doing here?"

In the bar was the aftermath of the equivalent of a raid, the walls stained and cracked, tables and chairs having been used as melee weapons by the looks of it, scorch marks all over the place alongside bullet holes and blade marks. The place was simply put a mess, and everyone that was still standing and assessing all the damage didn't look or feel any better about it.

"It couldn't have been a Were-hunter group." Dev said as he leaned against the bar, his tone hush to keep any others from listening in on them. "They know attacking and fighting here is grounds for death."

"But it also wasn't something that we could recognize." Remi added. "Did you look at them?"

"We all did." Said Papa Bear. "we couldn't sense any kind of magic from them, and they didn't use any magic either."

"Yet they could do so much damage." The small group there kept talking, while off in another corner were two smaller groups, on was of Cherise, who looked worried sick, crying her eyes out and Aimee Peltier giving the woman comfort. Near them, Caleb and Nekoda spoke in as much a hushed tone as the group at the bar about the same person Cherise was crying about.

"You wouldn't happen to know what those people were do you?" Caleb said

"I'm as lost as you." Kody responded.

"Dammit, we have no idea what those people are."

"If they were even people."

"Kody they were human, I didn't sense any supernatural force from, or see them cast any kind of magic." Nekoda gave a frustrated sigh, putting her hands in her face. "Look, I know you're worried about, I am too!"

"But we don't know that those people want with him Caleb, all anyone has to go on is that kid they have locked up in the kitchen pantry." Caleb let out a growl.

"You know he's considered something like a fugitive among the oracles right?"

"A man out to murder fate, I'm sure a lot of us had heard of him."

"And did he look like someone that's been going around doing that Kody?"

"What are you trying to say?" Caleb briefly paused looking left and right around the restaurant making sure no one had their eye on him and Kody

"If he was here doing his rampage, wouldn't Nick be an obvious target?" bells began ringing in her mind as the realization began to settle in, and it began to creep on her the horrible consequences it'd have. "Not to mention he seemed incredibly lost, and didn't have that look in his eye.

"Caleb." She stopped him with a trembling voice that got worse with ever second that passed. "We need to tell the Peltiers about that boy."

"Hey everyone, Nick is right outside!" came the voice of one of the workers as he ran inside, and Caleb and Kody's attention was soon averted for the moment.

"I guess we save the other kid for later." Caleb said as they made a beeline for the door, while everyone else was none the wiser about the scuffle going on in the back pantry

Rory slumped in the pantry as he moved his cuffed wrists around to make the jangling sound, and weaving it into an skewed version of I've Got No Strings, and singing it with a mostly dead tone, and coming off like some screwed up music box that was made from nothing but scrap from a wrecked car. "I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown." He sighed forgetting the rest of the song. "Like hell I'm gonna be that guy's get out of jail free card." He said as he sat up again looking around the pantry. Just then there came a sound of the door being unlocked. _About time to get serious. _Rory put on a poker face once the door had finally opened, letting in two men that looked exactly the same, both big, muscular, blond hair and pretty much giving him a death glare. _Okay, no need to play the bad ass._ He said to himself as the two men spoke something as they picked him up to his feet, leading him out from the pantry and to a darkened hallway, presumably a house connected to the restaurant. Immediately some instinct kicked in, looking around the place, scanning for any way to bring an advantage to him, and while the twins spoke, Rory kept his attention to his environment, until he had come upon a jackpot; his harness that held all his gear and weapons set on a random coat rack! "You talk big for a few muscle heads."

The two men stopped their talking as they looked down at Rory. "We're smarter than you think kid." The one to his left said, while the other looked about ready to rip his head off.

"Well okay sure, but I'd hate to be the one to say 'I told you so' but shouldn't you have noticed I swapped out which side my cuffed arms were in while I was in there?" Rory grinned, as the two men looked down at his hands, and no fooling his arms were in front of him. Next thing that happened he threw his fists at the Right one's face wanting to get the volatile one out of the way first, and he stumbled back into a wall, while the other made a motion to try and grab him into a submission hold, he clearly wasn't aiming to hurt some kid. But this kid had no qualm as he backed off to the wall where the other man had back off into, already holding his face in pain and keeping his hand on a wall to keep himself on his feet, leaving himself slightly bent over, leaving an angled platform that Rory kicked himself off from, and kicked the second guy in the face, sending him falling back on to the ground, and knocking himself out when his head hit a stair. Rory was celebrating inside his head at his success at taking out some roided up meat head, until he remembered the other one, and did a half turn finding him charging like an insane bull. "Fuck me." With no time to think Rory just ducked under the man, and tripped him over and his head hit a wall nearby, rendering him useless. "Holy shit I can't believe I just did that!" and not long after that incredulous self-statement did the adrenaline began to wear off, and the pain from tripping over a man the size of a bear began hitting his side. He ignored the pain though since he's sure no one could have missed that scuffle and he headed for the coat rack where his equipment harness was, and without missing a beat he made a grab for one of the energy swords he knew was there from the time he checked to see what he had on him. After several seconds he had the cuffs fully removed, the harness adjusted to him again, and began making his way from the house where he came out what he presumed was the front door, and grinned when he saw he was out on the street, and began running through the rain. _Okay, so that place is put of the question, time to find a new hide out. Probably in some ghetto where no one would look for a guy trying to lay low. _Rory grinned at his cleverness before his face hit the ground, his hunger getting to him by now.


End file.
